The One He Loves
by Sakurabana Shirou
Summary: Sequel to The One I Love. Told by Naruto and Sasuke's child. Recommended reading The One I Love.


Sasuke: Nothing. Owns absolutely nothing.

Sakurabana: That's correct!

Naruto: That was fairly simple…

Sakura: Strangely it was…

Sakurabana: I figured since I put you guys through so much with that last fic, I would go easy on you this once… So on with the fic!

Sequel to The One I Love

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fourteen years to the day my father was married. Him and the man I was named after are living up in the Hokage's office. Naruto became the sixth Hokage, just like he wanted. I look up to him and my father. Most boys only have one idol to look up to because they only have one father. But I have two, my father and his lover.

My mother remarried shortly after she left. At least that's what she told me. She's married to one of the elite nine. The nine ninja's that moved on together through everything. The ninja generation is what I like to call them.

Kakashi and Iruka, now there's a story I'll save for a rainy day. Iruka taught me in school and was my teacher, but when I graduated, Kakashi personally became my groups' Jounin. I had a girl and a guy in my group, just like my dad. But, unlike him, I'm going out with the girl. Also very unlike Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei, if you catch my drift.

Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kakashi and Iruka are raising a son too. They adopted a child and they are teaching him to become a ninja. It's really cute. But, that is also another rainy day story.

Rock Lee. He's a character. He has more eyebrow hair than a fat manly man does on his back. Yes, well, he's my step dad. He's an all around good guy, but weird looking. I'm guessing that my mother fell in love with his personality and not his looks. Because when I compare my father to him, I'm glad she chose my father instead of Lee. I would of cried if I turned out looking like him.

But I must say their children aren't _bad_ looking. Well, at least the girls. We won't touch on the guys. Am I coming off too mean? I really hope not.

I was told that everyone was mean to poor Naruto before I was born. I can tell the adults still don't like him, but my generation and the ones after me don't know about the nine tails residing in him. Only I do. I am his son after all, even if not by blood, but by heart.

Oh, Naruto and my father decided to have another child. Whenever I was nine, Naruto said he wanted to have another kid. My father agreed and let Naruto find a willing mother to have his baby. They had to go to another country, but they finally found one. And thus is how my little brother and sister were born.

They both look just like their father. They both have blue eyes and blond hair and that annoying grin. They are always hyperactive and want to play. Damn, sometimes, I just can't keep up. The little bastards never give up in battle either. It's hard whenever you have twins attacking you from both sides.

People say I'm becoming more and more like my father. But I don't see it.

My mother stopped by, with her five other children, and took my father and his lover shopping. It was really cool of my mother to accept my father's path. They never truly told me what happened, but I can guess.

Seeing my father happy makes me happy, even if it is with another man. When others try and poke fun at my fathers, I simply ask, "Are your parents happy together? Do they fight all the time or what not? Mine don't, and as long as they're happy, I can give a rat's ass of what you think." If I'm lucky, they just scurry off. If not, I kick their ass. Same difference.

My girlfriend has also come to terms with it. She also reminds me of Naruto: blond hair, blue eyes, and very spunky. She is always bouncing around and getting into trouble.

I can see my father coming out in me. But Naruto once told me, "Once you find a valuable person to protect, you can become truly strong."

I have that person. She's always getting into trouble and messing things up. I love her very much and want to protect her with my life. One day I will tell her that. And one day, when I marry her, I will tell all of Konoha that she is my baka.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakurabana: I think that turned out better than I expected.

Sasuke: I have three children now?

Naruto: WE have three children.

Sasuke: ::sigh:: And two of them are yours. There's THREE of you running around. Why did I agree?

Naruto: What was the chances of me having twins? Really?

Sakurabana: Pretty high. After all, I did write the story.

Sasuke: ::sigh:: Thanks a lot Sakurabana...

Naruto: Hey, Sasuke. He have to go pick up the kids!

Sasuke: Oh, right. Bye Sakurabana.

Naruto: Bye bye!

Sakurabana: Bye! Okay, well this conclude this story!


End file.
